wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/II/09
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/08|Tom I Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. W którym jest mowa o zjawiskach całkiem realnych. Zdawało się, że przeznaczenie jakieś związało Malone’a z losem rodziny Lindena, zaledwie bowiem pożegnał nieszczęsnego Toma, gdy przypadek wplątał go w przykrą awanturę z niecnym bratem uwięzionego. Historja ta zaczęła się rano dzwonkiem telefonu. Malone przyłożywszy słuchawkę, poznał głos Algernona Mailey. — Ma pan wolny czas po obiedzie? — Mogę być do pańskich usług. — Pan jest dzielnym sportowcem. Był pan na międzynarodowych igrzyskach jednym z przedstawicieli Irlandji, prawda? Tak, doskonale.... — Gdyby zaszła potrzeba wzięcia się z kimś za bary, nie odmówiłby pan swego udziału, co? Malone uśmiechnął się do telefonu. — Czemu nie, jeśliby trzeba było koniecznie... — Ale przeciwnik jest groźny... Przyjdzie nam obezwładnić zawodowego atletę. — Wybornie — rzekł wesoło Malone. — Przydałby się nam jeszcze jeden pomocnik. Czy zna pan jakiego sportowca, któryby mógł przyjść dla samej chęci doznania awantury? Gdyby się znał cokolwiek na psychicznych sprawach, byłoby jeszcze lepiej.... Malone pomyślał chwilkę, poczem jakby dobrą myślą natchniony, rzekł: — Znam takiego... Lord Roxton. Chłop nie ułomek, znakomicie wytrenowany, może być bardzo pomocny w ręcznem spotkaniu. Może go przyprowadzę. A co do zainteresowania w spirytyźmie, to sądzę, że nabrał do tych spraw gustu od czasu naszej niedawnej przygody w Dorsetshire. — Doskonale, proszę go przyprowadzić. Gdyby nie przyszedł, będziemy musieli załatwić się sami. Belshaw Gardens 41, wpobliżu stacji Earl’bourt. Trzecia po południu. Dobrze?... Malone zadzwonił zkolei do lorda Roxtona i wkrótce usłyszał znany dobrze głos. — Co ma być znowu, młodzieńcze? Bitka? Czy tylko napewno, co? Mam na dziś zamówioną partję golfa w zwierzyńcu w Richmond, ale pańska propozycja brzmi bardziej ponętnie... bo?... a tak... Doskonale... przyjdę z pewnością. I tak około trzeciej po południu Mailey, lord Roxton i Malone zasiedli koło kominka w gustownie urządzonym salonie adwokata. Żona jego, przystojna i miła kobietka, która była dzielną towarzyszką męża, zarówno w jego duchowych, jak i materjalnych sprawach — powitała gości serdecznie. — Ty, moja droga nie weźmiesz udziału w naszym... seansie — rzekł Mailey — wycofasz się planowo na przygotowaną zgóry tylną pozycję. I nie martw się, jeśli usłyszysz wrzawę bitwy. — Ależ ja się bardzo martwię, może was pokaleczyć... Mailey zaśmiał się. — Ja myślę, że co najwyżej meble mogą być pokaleczone. Nie masz się czego lękać, kochanie. To wszystko dla dobra sprawy... Ten argument działa zwykle najskuteczniej — zwrócił się Mailey do gości, gdy małżonka ociągając się nieco, wyszła z pokoju. — Mam wrażenie, że ona sama gotowaby stanąć do walki „dla dobra sprawy“. Jej zacne, kochające serce wie, jak wielką osłodą byłaby dla ludzi świadomość wpajana nie gołemi słowy, ale stwierdzona faktami, że człowiek wymyka się z objęć śmierci i żyje dalej, osiągając coraz doskonalszą szczęśliwość. Zaprawdę, ona mi dodaje podniety, jest mojem natchnieniem. Lecz dajmy temu pokój, mamy dziś inną sprawę do załatwienia z człowiekiem tak wstrętnym i niegodziwym, jak ona jest piękną i dobrą. Chcę mówić o bracie Toma Lindena. — Słyszałem o tym człowieku — rzekł Malone. — Uczyłem się niegdyś pięściarstwa i do dziś dnia jestem członkiem Towarzystwa bokserskiego. Silas Linden o mały włos nie został championem Anglji. — Tak, właśnie ten sam. Lecz dziś porzucił swoje rzemiosło i myśli zarabiać jako medjum. Początkowo ja i inni spirytyści braliśmy tę rzecz poważnie, gdyż szanujemy jego brata i wiemy, że dar jasnowidzenia, acz bardzo rzadki naogół, bywa czasem udziałem członków jednej rodziny, dlatego propozycja Silasa wydała się nam dość racjonalna i poprosiliśmy go wczoraj na seans. — I cóż się stało? — Podejrzewałem tego draba od samego początku, gdy tylko przybył na seans. Panowie rozumiecie, że trudno jest fałszywemu medjum wprowadzić w błąd doświadczonego spirytystę, a jeśli wykryje się oszustwo, sprawa nasza ogromnie na tem cierpi. Dlatego obserwowałem go pilnie i usadowiłem się blisko gabinetu. Naraz pojawił się ubrany biało. Zerwałem kontakt, puściwszy rękę żony, która siedziała koło mnie. Miałem przy sobie nożyczki i kiedy przesuwał się koło mnie, odciąłem kawałek jego białej koszuli. Mailey dobył z kieszeni trójkątny kawałek płótna. — Oto jest, jak panowie widzą. Całkiem ordynarne płótno. Jestem przekonany, że nicpoń włożył swoją nocną koszulę. — Czemu go pan odrazu nie zdemaskował — zapytał lord Roxton. — Łotr jest silny i brutal, na zebraniu było kilka pań, a ja jeden byłem jako tako zdolny do walki. — A co pan dzisiaj zamierza uczynić? — Zamówiłem go tu na wpół do czwartej, przyjdzie na pewno, chyba, że zauważył odcięty kawałek swej bielizny, sądzę jednak, że nie podejrzewa, poco go wezwałem... — Co pan chce zrobić? — To zależy od niego, ja go za wszelką cenę muszę unieszkodliwić, gdyż sprawa nasza traci na tem ogromnie. Taki niegodziwiec nie ma o niej pojęcia, poluje tylko na gwineje i w ten sposób kompromituje uczciwe medjum, gdyż publiczność mierzy ich wszystkich jednakową miarą. Z pomocą panów, będę się mógł z tym drabem rozmówić na równych warunkach, czegobym nie mógł uczynić, będąc sam jeden. Ale zdaje mi się, że idzie. Na schodach dały się słyszeć ciężkie kroki, a po chwili otworzyły się drzwi i w progu ukazał się Silas Linden, były pięściarz zawodowy, obecnie zawodowe medjum. Małe jego szare oczki patrzyły niespokojnie i podejrzliwie na trzech mężczyzn. Skłonił się jednak przed adwokatem i twarz ustroił w przyjemny uśmiech. — Dzień dobry, Mr. Mailey. Mieliśmy wczoraj wieczorem piękny seans, wszak prawda? — Proszę siadać, panie Linden — rzekł Mailey, wskazując olbrzymowi krzesło. — Właśnie w sprawie wczorajszego wieczoru pozwoliłem sobie zaprosić pana i pogadać z nim trochę. Pan nas oszukiwał. Obwisłe policzki Lindena pokryły się rumieńcem gniewu. — Co pan powiada? — zapytał ostro. — Pan nas oszukiwał. Odziany w białe płótno udawał pan ducha. — Kłamie pan bezczelnie — krzyknął Linden. — Nic podobnego nie zrobiłem. Mailey wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek płótna i rozprostował go na kolanie. — A to co? — zapytał. — No, co to? chcę wiedzieć... — To było odcięte z pańskiej białej koszuli, którą pan włożył na surdut. Odciąłem sam, gdyś pan stał koło mnie. Jeśli się pan przyjrzy swej nocnej koszuli, spostrzeże pan brak tego kawałka. Proszę się nie zapierać panie Linden, to panu nic nie pomoże. Dowód jest zbyt oczywisty. Przez chwilę olbrzym zdawał się być całkiem zmieszany, potem jednak wybuchnął potokiem grubjaństw. — Co pan sobie myśli — krzyczał, wodząc dokoła wściekłemi oczyma. — Pan myśli, że ze mną taka łatwa sprawa, że mnie można nabrać jak smarkacza?! Co znaczą te bajdy? Pan się źle wybrał ze swemi żartami... — Na nic się nie zda pański krzyk, panie Linden — odparł spokojnie Mailey. — Mógłbym oddać pana w ręce policji, ale nie chcę publicznego skandalu, przez pamięć na pańskiego brata. Lecz nie opuści pan tego pokoju, póki nie podpisze zobowiązania które tu leży na mojem biurku. — Nie opuszczę, tak? Nie opuszczę? A kto mnie zatrzyma? — My zatrzymamy... Trzej mężczyźni zastąpili Lindenowi drogę do drzwi. — Ach wy... No dobrze, popróbujcie!... Stał przed nimi z wściekłością w oczach, zaciskając swe olbrzymie pięści. — Pójdziecie mi precz z drogi, czy nie?.. Zamiast odpowiedzi wszyscy trzej stanęli w odpornej pozycji, wydając ów pomruk bojowy, który jest może najstarszą ekspresją myśli człowieczej. W jednej chwili Linden wpadł na nich, młynkując pięściami ze straszliwą siłą i wprawą. Mailey, który za swych młodszych lat uczył się bokserki odparował jedno uderzenie, lecz drugie, wymierzone w piersi, odrzuciło go wstecz z taką siłą, że padł uderzywszy z łoskotem o drzwi. Wkrótce potem runął lord Roxton, lecz Malone, footballowym instynktem wiedziony, uchylił szybko głowę i objął atletę za nogi. Zwalił się Linden, druzgocąc w upadku stylowy fotel. Podniósł się wprawdzie na jedno kolano i zdążył wymierzyć Malone’owi silny cios w szczękę, lecz niezrażony tem dziennikarz przewrócił atletę ponownie, a kościste palce lorda Roxtona zacisnęły się koło jego gardła. Silas Linden uczuł, że oczy mgłą mu zachodzą i przeraził się. — Puszczaj! — krzyknął — dosyć!... Leżał teraz nawznak, Malone i Roxton przytrzymywali go silnie. Mailey powstał blady jeszcze i ogłuszony nieco po upadku. — Zdrów jestem i cały — krzyknął w odpowiedzi na głos kobiety z drugiego pokoju. — Nie, jeszcze nie, kochanie, ale już zaraz będziemy gotowi. — Pan, panie Linden nie potrzebuje wstawać, może pan doskonale rozmówić się z nami z tego miejsca, gdzie pan jest. Musi pan podpisać deklarację zanim stąd pana wypuścimy. — Co za deklaracja? — zaskrzeczał Linden, gdy Roxton zwolnił nieco ucisk swych palców. — Przeczytam panu. Mailey wziął z biurka przygotowaną deklarację i czytał głośno: „Ja, Silas Linden, zeznaję niniejszem, że działałem jak oszust, udając w czasie seansu ducha i przysięgam, że nigdy odtąd nie będę podawać się za medjum, którem faktycznie nie jestem. Gdybym kiedykolwiek złamał przysięgę, niechaj to podpisane przeze mnie własnoręcznie zeznanie służy przeciwko mnie jako dowód w sądzie i w policji.“ — Czy pan to podpisze? — Nie, do stu djabłów, nie!... — Czy mam ścisnąć znowu gardziołko? — zapytał lord Roxton. — Może mu wycisnę tę żyłkę medjumiczną — co? — Nie trzeba — rzekł Mailey. — Ja sądzę, że ta cała historja będzie nam na rękę w policji, gdy publiczność się dowie, że sami wymiatamy śmiecie z naszego domu. Daję panu minutę do namysłu, poczem telefonuję do policji... Nie upłynęła jednak minuta, gdy oszust zmienił swe zdanie. — Dobrze — zacharczał ponuro — podpiszę. — Pozwolono mu wstać, po udzieleniu ostrzeżenia, że spotka go coś gorszego, gdyby chciał ponownie swych zdolności bokserskich popróbować. Lecz olbrzym nie myślał o nowej próbie, ujął w milczeniu podane mu pióro i podpisał koślawo swe nazwisko. Trzej panowie złożyli swe podpisy jako świadkowie. — Teraz może pan wyjść — rzekł Mailey surowo. — Poszukaj pan sobie uczciwego rzemiosła, a świętych spraw nie tykaj. — Schowaj pan dla siebie swoje obłudne kazanie — zawołał Linden, zaczem wyszedł, klnąc i pomrukując. Zaledwie drzwi się zamknęły za oszustem Mrs. Mailey wbiegła żywo do salonu, chcąc się upewnić, czy istotnie mężowi nic się nie stało. Uspokoiwszy się na tym punkcie, poczęła wywodzić żale nad połamanym fotelem. — To bagatela, kochanko... Bardzo tanio zapłaciliśmy za pozbycie się tego łotra, który kompromitował naszą sprawę. — A wy, panowie, nie uciekajcie jeszcze, radbym pogawędzić z wami. — Herbata zaraz będzie. — Może lepiej coś mocniejszego — — zaproponował Mailey. Istotnie wszyscy trzej byli trochę zmęczeni, gdyż walka, choć krótka, była bardzo zacięta. Roxton, którego cała ta historja niepomiernie ubawiła, był bardzo wesoły i pełen życia, lecz Malone nie przyszedł jeszcze do siebie, a Mailey cudem uniknął poważniejszego uszkodzenia od potężnego ciosu atlety. — Słyszałem — rzekł Mailey, gdy wszyscy zasiedli koło kominka — że ten szubrawiec przez całe lata wyłudzał pieniądze od biednego Toma Linden. Był to rodzaj wyzysku, gdyż ten łotr wciąż groził bratu, denuncjacją. Ależ na Boga — krzyknął, jakby nagle nową myślą tknięty — teraz rozumiem niespodzianą wizytę ajenta u Tomasza. Dlaczegóżby miała policja z pomiędzy tylu medjów w Londynie aresztować jednego Toma? Tom opowiadał mi, że ten łobuz prosił o nauczenie go sztuki jasnowidzenia, lecz on stanowczo odmówił. — A czy takich rzeczy można nauczyć? Mailey pomyślał chwilkę, nim dał odpowiedź. — Zdaje mi się, że można — rzekł wreszcie. — Lecz Silas Linden jako fałszywe medjum, byłby daleko mniej niebezpieczny, niż jako prawdziwe. — Nie rozumiem pana. — Zdolności medjumiczne mogą być rozwijane — Mrs. Mailey. — Możnaby prawie powiedzieć, że udzielają się, jak bakterje. — Da się to porównać z składaniem rąk na głowę w pierwszych czasach chrześcijaństwa — wyjaśnił Mailey — Apostołowie przelewali tym sposobem na uczniów moc czynienia cudów. Dziś, oczywiście nie idzie to tak prędko. Ale jeśli mężczyzna, lub kobieta w czasie seansu gorąco pożądają tej siły, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ten seans odbywa się w obecności prawdziwego i potężną mocą obdarzonego medjum, to są szansę, że siły te przyjść mogą. — A dlaczego pan twierdzi, że Silas byłby niebezpieczniejszy jako prawdziwe medjum? — Ponieważ mocy swojej, użyłby na zło... Zapewniam pana, że to, co się opowiada o czarnej magji i o złośliwych duchach, nie jest czczym wymysłem. Takie stworzenia istnieją i grupują się około przewrotnego i nieuczciwego medjum. Wierząc w to, wracamy poniekąd do pojęć, mających pewne podobieństwo do średniowiecznej wiary w czarnoksięstwo. Byłoby rzeczą nieuczciwą zaprzeczać temu. — Rzeczy podobne przyciągają się wzajemnie — dorzuciła Mrs. Mailey, która niegorzej od swego małżonka znała tajniki spirytyzmu. — Jeśli kto sam jest przewrotny i złośliwy, tego trzymają się przewrotni i złośliwi goście. — Jest to więc niebezpieczna strona medjumizmu? — Czy pan może wymienić jakąkolwiek rzecz na ziemi, któraby nie kryła w sobie niebezpieczeństwa, jeśli będzie źle traktowana i przesadzona. To niebezpieczeństwo istnieje niezależnie od prawdziwego spirytyzmu, a nasza świadomość, że istnieje, pomaga do zwalczania tego niebezpieczeństwa. Ja wierzę, że czarnoksięstwo w średniowieczu istniało rzeczywiście, że najlepszym sposobem walki przeciw tym praktykom jest pielęgnowanie wyższych sił duchowych. Lekceważenie tych spraw, równałoby się ustąpieniu pola złym mocom. Dalsze wyjaśnienia Mailey’a przerwał niespodzianie lord Roxton. — Kiedym był w zeszłym roku w Paryżu — odezwał się — spotkałem tam człowieka nazwiskiem La Paix, który grzebał się w czarnej magji, zbierał kółka miłośników, odbywał posiedzenia i t. p. Ale ja sądzę, że nic tam bardzo niebezpiecznego nie było, chociaż trudno jest nazwać te seanse spirytystycznemi w tym sensie, jak panowie tę sprawę pojmujecie. — Jest to kwestja, którą jako dziennikarz bardzo rad będę poznać, o ile mam być bezstronnym sprawozdawcą. — Całkiem słusznie — zgodził się Mailey. — My prowadzimy grę otwartą i karty wykładamy na stół. — Jeśli mi pan poświęci tydzień swego czasu i pojedzie ze mną do Paryża, to mogę wprowadzić pana do La Paix — rzekł Roxton. — A to się doskonale składa, bo ja także zamierzałem zaprosić naszego przyjaciela na wspólną wycieczkę do Paryża — rzekł Mailey. — Wezwał mnie Dr. Maupuis z Instytutu Metapsychicznego, bym przyjechał zobaczyć doświadczenia, które on przeprowadza z pewnem galicyjskiem medjum. Mnie interesuje religijna strona kwestji spirytystycznej, a tą stronę uczeni kontynentu zupełnie ignorują, lecz jeśli chodzi o ścisłość i staranność w badaniu faktów psychicznych, to oni stoją wyżej może z wyjątkiem naszego Crawforda z Belfastu, który sam jeden stanowi szkołę. Obiecałem d-rowi Maupuis, że przyjadę; on bezwątpienia doszedł do cudownych rezultatów. — Epokowych? — Jego materjalizacje dokonane w ostatnich czasach wcale nie były ludzkie. Rzecz ta została stwierdzona przez fotografów. Nie chcę mówić o tem dłużej, gdyż najlepiej będzie, jeśli pan sam pozna te rzeczy bez uprzedzeń z mej strony. — Pojadę na pewno — rzekł Malone. — Mój szef będzie nawet bardzo zadowolony. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście służącej z filiżankami herbaty i przekąską. Zagadnienia duchowe ustąpiły miejsca potrzebom cielesnym, lecz Malone przy pierwszej sposobności podjął niedokończoną kwestję. — Mówił pan o złych siłach; czy pan spotkał się kiedy z niemi? Mailey spojrzał na żonę, która uśmiechała się. — Ciągle się spotykamy, jest to nawet część naszej pracy spirytystycznej, specjalizujemy się w niej. — Ja sądziłem, że jeśli się ukaże zjawisko podobnego rodzaju, to się je czem prędzej odpędza. — Niekoniecznie. Jeśli możemy przynieść pomoc jakiemuś niższemu duchowi, czynimy to chętnie, ale pomóc możemy oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy znamy jego troski. Niektóre z tych istot nie są wcale przewrotne. Są to biedne nieświadome dusze, które cierpią z powodu fałszywych pojęć o życiu pozagrobowem, jakie im wpajano za życia. Usiłujemy pomóc im i pomagamy istotnie. — Skąd pan wie, że istotnie? — Ponieważ one same nam to przyznają i stwierdzają poprawę swego losu. Nasi współwyznawcy często używają tej metody. Zowiemy je a. — Słyszałem o takich kołach. Gdzie mógłbym być świadkiem tych seansów? Ta kwestja pociąga mnie coraz silniej. Mam wrażenie, że otwierają się przede mną nowe horyzonty. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny panu, gdyby mi pan pomógł do zbadania tej nowej strony spirytyzmu. Mailey zamyślił się. — My niechętnie wystawiamy przed obcymi napokaz te nieszczęsne istoty. Z drugiej strony, jakkolwiek nie możemy jeszcze uważać pana za spirytystę, to jednak przyznać musimy, że pan naszą sprawę traktuje ze zrozumieniem rzeczy, a nawet z pewną sympatją. Tu spojrzał adwokat porozumiewawczo na żonę, która uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. — No, ma pan pozwolenie... Bo trzeba panu wiedzieć, że u nas jest takie „koło wyzwolenia“ i, że o 5-ej godzinie właśnie dzisiaj, odbędzie się tygodniowe nasze zebranie. Medjum naszem jest Mr. Terbane. Nie prosimy zwykle nikogo obcego z wyjątkiem pastora Mr. Masona. Ale jeśli obaj panowie macie szczerą chęć zrobić jeszcze jedno doświadczenie, to będziemy radzi, jeśli panowie u nas zostaniecie. Terbane przyjdzie niedługo. Jest to portjer kolejowy, a jako taki nie rozporządza swym czasem. Tak, moc psychiczna w swych najrozmaitszych przejawach gnieździ się w niższych warstwach społeczeństwa. Ale to było jej charakterystyczną cechą odpoczynku. Rybacy, cieśle, rozbijacze namiotów, poganiacze wielbłądów byli prorokami przeszłości. W dzisiejszych czasach najwyższe dary psychiczne w Anglji posiadają: górnik, robotnik z przędzalni, portjer hotelowy, przewodnik i posługaczka. Tak to historja często się powtarza, a ten nadęty bałwan, przed którym Tom Linden stawał jako oskarżony, mocno przypomina biblijnego Feliksa, który sądził ściętego Pawła. Stare koło dziejów świata obraca się wciąż jednakowo...